Babysitting
by AdventurousOceans27
Summary: A fear of spiders, and a sinister boss? Annabeth just got a job as a babysitter and is snooping around her employer's house and is shocked to find a disturbing photograph. A pair of binoculars, and a locked closet? Percy has been well, spying on Annabeth. Only because he's worried about her. He sees her come to school shaken up. A scream, and a hug?How dangerous is Annabeth's boss?


**Kinda a redo of my first story.. I really didn't like it soo I came up with this one! Enjoy :)**

Chapter One

Annabeth was walking towards the small Starbucks on the corner. Even though Starbucks was only a five minute walk she left ten minutes early because of the New York hustlers and busters she knew she'll have to get through to make it on time. She was wearing a cream dress, a simple white cardigan tights, and her beige Stmosphere's shoes. Totally appropriate for a teenage job interview.

She was nervous.

Annabeth knew that it wasn't a job to make a big deal out of, but she is saving up most of the money to try to afford and attend Harvard. So, if she didn't get this job she wouldn't get the money to pay for the school, then she wouldn't be able to attend, get a good job, or anything else that would be involved with her successful future. So, yeah.. no pressure.

Aside from that Annabeth was excited to be working with kids again. She had a job back when she was twelve but she started going to camp and didn't find the time for it anymore.

She stepped inside one of the many Starbucks that occupied the city, but this shop was fairly empty. A woman was in a booth typing away on her laptop and a man sat in one the high chairs with a paper in his hand. He had brown hair with a few sudden streaks of grey. He was tall, but not lean so, he looked like a doctor. His hair was thinning at the top of his head and he wore sleek sliver glasses. She walked towards him.

"Umm.. hello? Are you Mr. Howsans?" Annabeth asked politely.

He smiled, "Yes and you must be Annabeth Chase. Please sit." He offered the chair across from him.

She sat and straightened, it was a reflex. "It looks like you're in pretty good shape for the future. Eh, Annabeth." He smiled and chuckled.

She smiled and thought he was a very friendly person, "Yes Harvard.. oh it would be a dream to get in."

"Anyways your resume looks very good, very good indeed." He readjusted his glasses.

He looked over it once more studying it with care. Once done he looks up and smiles at her reassuringly, "Well Annabeth you seem to be in tip top shape I am very pleased to give you the job."

Annabeth was so happy, but she was hiding all of her emotions. She kept a calm composure, "Thank you much Mr. Howsans what is my work schedule?" she asked.

"Monday through Friday from four pm to seven pm, is that a good time?" She nodded and they shook hands.

"I will expect to see you tomorrow Annabeth may you have a good day." And with that he smiled at her, again, and made his way from the small coffee shop.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of nothing. She decided to take a day off to celebrate a job well done, and was anxious to inform Percy and her other friends about how she got the job that would help her get in collage. That night she lay awake pondering whether her first day will be easy or hard. If they kids will be young or old if they're difficult or easy to handle.

Sleep came and went, suddenly, she was awake and getting ready for school and, later, her new job. She wore a regular grey t-shirt, skinny jeans, a navy blue Harvard sweat shirt, and (believe it or not) combat boots. Her best friend, Thalia, had got them for her birthday not to long ago, and had grown quite attached to them.

She shoved her naturally curly hair into a messy I-don't-care-how-I-look bun. Which seemed to suit her well, actually. She grabbed her bag and and ran for the door pausing only for a moment to say goodbye to her mom, Athena.

"Bye mom!" Annabeth called from the door. No answer. Probably still asleep.

Annabeth ran from the door and down the stairs skipping two at a time. She usually she took the stairs for good exercise because she couldn't get anything else during the week so the fourteen flights down the stairs would have to do. When she made it to the bottom Annabeth lumbered towards the parking lot, where she kept her car. She was, in fact, seventeen.

She hopped in the front seat and started the engine. It wasn't long before she was cruising down the highway towards Goode High school Nothing special 'bout Goode not unless you kinda count it for being a movie type of thing. We have the jocks, cheerleaders, populars, the funny people (there's not a name for them), geeks, nerds, emos, goths, and Annabeth's unique group of a combination of all that.

She has Percy (popular and jock), Jason (jock and popular), Grover (a nerdish little guy, but he's awesome), Nico (the emo, but once you get to know him he's not fully emo; he also says he's not emo), Leo (he's the funny one!), Frank (He's a bit of a geek, but, he too, is also awesome), Luke (A popular and a jock: He's Percy's rival but they're great friends), Hazel (Is our girl nerd), Piper (A cheerleader), Rachel (A umm... popular; I guess) Reyna, (Another cheerleader), Thalia (Gothic; I love her!), and Juniper (The Eco freak! (along with Grover)).

There you have it Annabeth's wide variety of friends of all shapes and sizes. She parked her car in an empty slot next to a red mustang that looked as old as dirt, but sitting in the drivers seat was none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was rummaging through her book bag for something and muttering about something ridiculous.

"Need help?" I called. She looked up a shared a small smile.

"Hey Annabeth um... no?" she said more of a question than a statement.

She raised an eyebrow as if to say; really? Rachel groaned and said, "I'm looking for my new-extra cool-one of a kind paintbrush I only got a week ago!" She exclaimed and kept searching.

That was thing about Rachel was she lost stuff easily. She wasn't responsible like Annabeth was and she had no clue if Rachel ever would be. Annabeth got out of the car to help Rachel, but she said that she wants to find it herself so she backed off, but before she left she called out;

"Rachel!?" Rachel glanced up.

"I got the job!" She smiled and started leaning out the window.

"That's great Annabeth!" She hugged Annabeth through window and when she pulled away she told Annabeth to scram.

Annabeth left and headed for the school doors when she was ambushed by none other than Thalia Grace. She grabbed Annabeth's shoulders and jumped a little like she was trying to get a piggyback ride.

Annabeth yelped and turned around to her best friend smirking. She gave an exasperated sigh, "What're you doing Thalia?"

She snickered, "Nothing. How did it go?" she asked.

"How did what go?" Annabeth asked.

"Umm.. the interview dummy." she said sarcastically.

"Oh... yeah I got the job!" Annabeth gushed.

"Annie that's great!" Thalia beamed she hugged her and they continued walking side by side.

"Wasn't that science test har-" Annabeth was interrupted by a body cutting in between her and Thalia's and a huge massive arm drooping over Annabeth's shoulder and the other over Thalia's.

"Wassup ladies?" asked a deep male voice.

I twisted my body to see a black haired "man" known as Percy Jackson, "Nothing much now will you _please_ get your bulky arm _off_ my shoulder." She asked.

He removed his arm from Thalia, but kept his other on Annabeth, "Get off me." She said annoyed.

"Look Blondie I need to lean on _something_ and Thalia was giving me the evil eye." He complained.

She groaned and ignored the heavy arm atop her shoulders, "Anyways Thalia wasn't th-" She was interrupted, again, by Thalia.

"Annie sorry, but you look so funny with Percy's arm around you." She said laughing a little.

"It's not funny besides I'm nothing more than something to lean on." I said laughing.


End file.
